Colors in the Night
by LunaDarc
Summary: So this is a regular fanfic of Clannad, and will eventually dive into Clannad After story. Hikari Yagami is a delinquent girl who was forced to move in with her grandmother. She has had a rough background and she doesn't want to be there. While meeting new people (the cast of Clannad), she finds there is more to the town and maybe more to herself. Hope you like it!
1. A new Life

**I am LunaDarc, I am a humble writer that is just making my way through my life. I appreciate reviews and follows, but I do not thrive off of them. I, first of all, write for myself because it makes me happy. If people become fans, then so be it. I will write for them too. I will post every Sunday or Monday. Let's get started. :3**

"People, I have a big announcement!" Sunohara smiles proudly as he stands on a school desk in a bold fashion. Everyone in the class looked to Youhei Sunohara. There were some murmurings and shrugs, but no one really cared much. Sunohara has always had a 'big announcement' that has seemed to change weekly, or bi weekly for that matter.

"So?" Tomoya Okazaki chuckled, assuming it's something boring and not worth his time.

"Sunohara, what is it?" Nagisa quietly spoke and glanced at Okazaki. "Well, don't you want to know?"

"Nagisa, I am so glad you asked. It is in fact a new student is coming today. I got her file from the main office after eavesdropping on some teachers." Sunohara reported proudly to the classroom, which was now dead silent to take in the news.

-The bell rings-

"Mr. Sunohara, please get off the desk and sit down, the bell has rung and class has now begun." Sunohara could hear snickers from the students all around him.

"We cannot afford to horse around any today, because today we have a new student coming in. Her name is Hikari Yagami. Let's put forth our best effort to make her feel welcome.

-The door opens and everyone turns-

###

_Lately I have been wondering- Why me? Why did my dad have to leave and make me live with my grandmother, in this town that is not my home? What did I possibly do to be stuck here? My mother is no help either, she thinks living with my grandmother will help my "destructive behavior." In her eyes I am something that she cannot control, therefore very dangerous and should not be handled._

_Worst yet, my grandmother is making me go to school on the first day. I haven't even unpacked yet! She says I should start making friends with the school children my age right away. So here I am at Hikarizaka High. I will probably die here._

_I don't even know why they decided it was a good idea to put me here, this town probably has enough delinquents, I wouldn't want to piss off anyone on my first day._ I take a deep breath at the door of the classroom I am supposed to be attending, and close my eyes. I just stand there, since I am not religious in any form. "If there is a God out there, please get me out here." I open the door.

###

_Everyone stares at me. This is my first thought. My second is, who is the goofy looking kid with the blond hair? He is looking at me like I am candy._

"Thank you, Ms. Yagami for joining us today, please take a seat by Mr. Okazaki over there. He points to a bored looking kid staring out the window.

_I look at this Okazaki kid, we briefly stare at __each other_. _I am taken aback by his cool appearance, and then it hits me, this boy is like me. _Then I look away and sit down and lift my gaze to the nothingness in front of me. _It doesn't matter if he is like me or not. I will still be alone in this place of horrors, alone to battle the monsters. _I grip my tender wrist and bite my lip. I cannot focus on school today.

###

"So, how did you like your first day of school at Hikarizaka High?" My grandmother asks as she cooks dinner.

"It's like anywhere else, alone and desolate." I mumble and sigh.

"Now try to cheer up honey, I have a good feeling about this place for you. My old bones are telling me this town will be a life changer for you. You'll see."

I chuckle to myself, I see where my mother gets her cheery attitude. It is somehow more refreshing with my grandmother. "Gran, I am going to take a walk, I'll be back in a bit."

###

_Colors in the night. This is my first thought. Quaint town. This is my second. I do not know really where I am going, or if I am really going anywhere at all. I could be walking in circles for all I know. _I chuckle to myself again. _God, I really am hopeless, aren't I?_

Other than streetlights, there is no light in the buildings around me. People have gone to sleep already, except for one. In front of me lies a small building with a couple standing with many baked goods. The smell draws me forward and before I know it, I am standing outside their door, probably with a bloodthirsty look in my eye. I shake my head when the door opens.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman with a funny looking hair style smiles down at me. She is at least a couple inches taller than me. Not a hard feat, considering I am five feet and three glorious inches.

"I am sorry. I am new in town and when i smelled your bread I just couldn't stop myself." I mumbled.

The woman laughed and turned. "Aki, we have a customer! She's new in town, see if she's in Nagisa's class!" She then turned to me, "my name is Sanae, would you like to come in?"

"I don't have any money to buy anything." I shrug and look away from this kind woman.

"That's alright, you can have a piece of bread on the house. Since you're new in town." I step in the warm shop filled with the wondrous smell of Sanae's bread.

A girl that looks about my age comes running down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. "You're that new girl that came in today! My name is Nagisa Furukawa, you sat by my friend Tomoya Okazaki today."

This girl is way too chipper for me, but when I look into her eyes I can see a light of innocence that I haven't seen in a long time. "Right, well I am just here for the bread." I say, looking at Sanae.

A man leaning against a wall with a cigarette in his mouth lets out a bellowing laugh and wipes away tears that have collected in his eyes. "Good one, like anyone would come only for...Sanae's...bread…" As he said it he could see how Sanae's face turned from ecstatic to absolutely mortified.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" She lets out a wail. "A-Are you saying you don't like my bread?!" She runs out of the shop crying.

The man curses and stuffs five pieces of bread in his mouth and runs after her, "of course I love your bread, baby! It's the best I've ever tasted!"

I can't help but laugh wholeheartedly. Nagisa looks at me and smiles. "They really are in love," she says.

"Your parents are great," I whisper, not meaning for her to hear me.

"You didn't think Sanae was my older sister?" Nagisa asks.

I look at her with a confounded expression, "why the hell would I think that?"

Nagisa giggles and shakes her head. "No reason."

###

_I couldn't remember the last time I laughed like that. Was it before my mother thought I was intolerable? Or before my dad left? After he left, my mother fell apart. She drank more and cared less about me. She said I reminded her too much of my father, so I should be considerate to her and avoid her as much as possible, and let the nanny take care of me 24/7. _

I shake my head and let out a ragged sigh. I was wet, my lap was wet. I blink and it hits me. Tears. I am crying. I haven't cried since my dad left; it has been far too long. "W-why me? Why did you have to leave me?"

I look up at my surroundings. I am kneeling by a tree, houses surround me and the sun is about to come up. _How long have I been out? How long have I been crying against this tree? _I hear footsteps and a shadow that is not my own casts over me, blocking the now rising sun.

"Rough night?" He asks and I look up. It's the boy they call Tomoya Okazaki, Nagisa's friend.

I get up and shrug. "What's it to you?" _Why am I brushing him off?_

"Well when I see a girl crying against a tree by my house on my way to school, I tend to want to see if she's okay. Especially since this is her second day and she could have had a rough first day. So, sorry for asking, see you in class." He retorts and starts to walk away.

"Wait. I'm sorry." I look away from him but keep on rambling. "I did have a rough first day. Everyone in class was staring at me yesterday."

Okazaki smiles and looks me in the eye. "Do you care?"

His eyes are a challenge, like two animals trying to declare dominance. "No, I don't care what anyone thinks."

"That's a fine attitude to have, as long as you don't care about the wrong people." He looks toward the sky. "There might be some people in this town that will surprise you. They make you think about your life before, and when you are around them, you can feel yourself turning into a better person because of it. Care about what those people think of you."

"Nagisa," I whisper, enough for him to hear me.

He nods and turns away. "She is the best out of all of us. Care what she thinks, if no one else."

I nod and smile slightly. "Thank you, Okazaki."

As he walks away he shrugs. "Nah don't mention it," then he turns around to look at me one last time. "Seriously, don't mention it to anyone."

###

_My time here may not be so bad, after all. Okazaki may be right, people here may surprise me. I know Nagisa already has, she made me laugh like I used to. Maybe I should give my grandmother and this town a chance. My mother and father don't care about me, but that doesn't mean no one should._

**Thank you all for reading! In my eyes this has been a successful first chapter. I am excited to write more as well. So please, follow, review, and/or favorite! It will certainly make my day.**

****This is LunaDarc-Signing off! :3****


	2. In ruins

**Hey everyone! This is LunaDarc and I am very excited to publish my second chapter. I would like to thank Samuel95 for his favorite, follow, and review! It truly made my day, and what better day than New Years Eve! So thank you very much and let's get started!**

I decided to get to school early today. It's been about a week since Okazaki found me asleep against a tree. At first it was a little awkward to be around him, since he saw me in a way I wasn't ready for, I tried to avoid him at all costs.

So, I guess Nagisa and I are friends now. We kinda strangely bonded over Sanae's bread; more of Akio's reaction than the bread itself.

I also am starting to believe that my gran is now plotting against me. She has been strangely happy and vague about how she spends her hours lately, since she is in retirement. I hope it has nothing to do with the fact that my birthday is coming up in a couple days.

Okazaki came up to me and flicked my forehead several times and stepped back, "yo, get out of dreamland. The bell is going to ring soon."

I rub my forehead and frown at him, "I got here early."

"Yes, but you have also have been spaced out against that tree for twenty minutes." Suddenly he laughed and smirked at me, "what's up with you and trees, anyway?"

I shrugged and stood up, "there weren't many trees where I lived before I came here."

Nagisa, who has been standing beside Okazaki this whole time, tugged at our clothing. "Guys, c'mon, the bell is going to ring really soon! We don't want to miss class!"

I smiled and started walking the opposite direction of the classroom building. "Sorry guys, I'm not really feeling it anymore."

Nagisa frowned and ran up to me, "s-so you're a delinquent too?"

I looked at her, then Okazaki, "yeah, I am. I'll think about coming to school tomorrow."

"Or you can go inside now with a tardy slip," a new voice in front of me is a person I haven't met yet, but I could see that she is a force to be reckoned with by the way Okazaki cringes slightly. Unlike him, I am not afraid.

"Looks like we haven't been properly introduced yet," I smirked and crossed my arms. "I am Hikari Yagami, and me not going to school today means nothing to you."

"You're a new student here, so I understand that you don't know how we do things here, yet." The girl flicked her grey hair back and continued, "my name is Tomoyo."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "I don't really care, now move out of my way. If you don't, then I will have to fight you.

_My first fight in this town. The first week was pretty great. The problem was, though, that I wasn't being me. I was acting like a good, boring student. _I rolled up my sleeves, exposing white bandages on both of my wrists.

Tomoyo raises her eyebrows and stares at me. "If it's a fight you want, then you'll get one."

I rolled my eyes and charged her.

_Dodge, punch, kick, turn, kick, dodge..._then she unhooked my bandages. Both of us stop and stare at the falling bandages. It seemed like time slowed down tremendously, my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breath. I turned around and Tomoyo, Nagisa, and Okazaki stared at both my wrists.

Tears streamed down my face and I quickly picked up the bandages and put them back on before running away.

Okazaki couldn't get what he saw out of his head. He was going to run after Hikari, but he was frozen with shock. Even Nagisa had to hold onto Okazaki's hand to stand upright, and for comfort. It's been almost four days since Tomoyo took off the bandages, and Hikari hasn't come to school. That day, Okazaki was going to introduce her to Kyou and Ryou.

"It was terrible, don't you think so, Okazaki?" Nagisa quivered and caught a fallen tear on her hand. "I-I had no idea she did that.

Okazaki shook his head, "yeah me either. Her life before she came here must've been pretty rough."

Sunohara came into the classroom and sat down with Furukawa and Okazaki. "Hey, so where's that new girl?"

Okazaki became closed, the day they saw Hikari's wrists, the three of them had promised they wouldn't tell anyone."

"I think she's sick," Okazaki lied. Furukawa looked down at her hands, trying her best to keep from crying.

"Well, that sucks for her. She must be one hell of a delinquent, this month I've been to school more than she has, and I barely go to school!" Sunohara exclaimed.

"She hasn't even been here a month yet," Furukawa whispered. Her voice breaks and suddenly she bursts into tears, unable to keep it in any longer.

Okazaki's eyes widened and he came around the desks to hug her. The reaction was just that, a reaction. An immediate one at that, he didn't even think about it before he raced to her. "Nagisa...it'll be okay."

She looked up at him. "D-did you just call me Nagisa?" Her voice barely a whisper.

Okazaki took a step back from her and ran his hand through his hair while looking out the window. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to, it just came out." He then sighed, "I am going to visit her today after school. I know she lives somewhere around me, so she should be easy to find."

Tomoyo walked into the room. Suddenly, Sunohara came at her with a karate chop while making a loud "HYAAA!" sound, giving him away. She then grabbed his neck and looked him in the eye. "I am so not in the mood to beat you up today." She threw him against a wall. "Now get out of my sight, pest."

"Never you-" Sunohara yelled as Kyou grabbed him and hauled him out of the room. "Stop being a baby, do you seriously want Tomoyo to kill you?"

"She hasn't killed me yet," Sunohara grumbled.

"Well, something is up with Tomoyo these past couple of days." She looked around. "I don't know what happened, but Tomoyo has seemed really down. Also, that new girl hasn't come to school for the same amount of time."

Ryou walked up, even she looked worried. "We think the new girl and Tomoyo are connected somehow."

Sunohara's eyes brightened and yelled, "I've got it! I know how they're connected!"

Ryou and Kyou looked at each other, then at Sunohara, "Okay, I'll bite," says Kyou.

"Well, as you know, I've been trying to prove Tomoyo isn't really a girl, because of her superhuman strength." Kyou glared at him and Ryou rolled her eyes. "I think that since Tomoyo is really a guy, the new girl and Tomoyo are attracted to each other, but the new girl rejected Tomoyo, and that's why the new girl hasn't been to school!"

Kyou smacked him on the head and rolled her eyes, "you're such an idiot. I can't believe I actually wanted to hear what you were saying!"

A puffy eyed Furukawa walked past them when Kyou stopped her. "Furukawa, what happened with you?" She gasped, "Did Okazaki hurt you?! Oh my god I will seriously kill him!" She started towards the classroom.

Furukawa stopped Kyou, but blushes at the thought of Okazaki, "No, it's not him at all! He actually called me by my first name today."

Kyou and Ryou looked at each other, then back at Furukawa in unison, "he called you Nagisa?!" They both ask loudly.

Sunohara, just now getting off the ground from Kyou's smack, confirmed, "yeah I was there, I saw the whole thing. Furukawa just started crying for no reason, and then Okazaki just came up and hugged her, then called her Nagisa. It surprised even me."

"Furukawa, why did you start crying?" Ryou asked.

Nagisa looked down at her feet and sniffled, "t-the new girl, she's so s-sick and s-she's missing so much school!" Furukawa hated lying to her friends, but she did make a promise to Tomoyo and Okazaki.

"Hey!" Ryou exclaims. "We should go by her house today with a get well basket after school today."

Furukawa's eyes widened, "w-well you haven't even met her yet, so she might be a little surprised!"

"That would make it even more fun, great idea Ryou!" Kyou smiled. "This will be a great opportunity to meet her anyway. I heard she lives with her grandmother."

Tomoyo came out of the classroom, "hey, can I come with you guys to Hikari's house today after school? I-I really want to see her."

Sunohara grinned and laughed, "yeah, you do; and we all know why, too!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she looked at Nagisa, "t-they do?"

Kyou smacked Sunohara again, "no, we don't. Sunohara is just being an idiot. He thinks you and Hikari like each other, stupid right?"

Tomoyo blushed slightly, "yeah, so totally stupid."

_I have never been so humiliated in my life, this is worse than when my father left. Which is the reason why I started hurting myself in the first place. _

I looked down at my wrists and a waterfall descends.

_I know it wasn't the best thing I could've done, people kept on telling me that hurting myself was never the answer. I've done it for so long that now all I can see is scars with a little bit of skin. Some scabbed over, but in some of them, I could still remember the blood like it was yesterday. _

_My mother caught me one day, the day of the worst one. She walked in on me while I was in my room. She didn't knock like she always said she would. We've never had this problem, because she would never come into my room to see me. _

_I had the knife in my hand, I had just taken it from my wrist, so blood was all over. The knife, my wrist, the floor. It was so bad I could still hear the drip...drop...drip...drop of the blood. _

_My mother screamed and took the knife away from me. She even called the ambulance, which normally she would make the maid do._

_Now that I think back on it, that was the first time she was even a mother since my father left us. Ironically, I shouldn't have to hurt myself in order for her to be a mom._

I hear a knock on the door, my grandmother gets it and I hear her say. "Hello, are you Hikari's friends?"

I then proceed to jump out my window.

**So thank you so much for reading this far! I don't plan too much on what I am going to write, I just kinda do and connect things and such. I've had a lot of fun with this story so far. Yes, I did add some dark stuff but, I don't like happy happy sunshine Mary Jane characters. I try to average each chapter to be about 5 pages and I will add a new chapter every Friday once school starts for me again. I can't wait to write more!**

********LunaDarc-Signing off!****


End file.
